Exhaust gas discharged from an internal combustion engine of an automotive or the like includes harmful gases such as carbon monoxide (CO), nitrogen oxides (NOx), and unburned hydrocarbon (HC). An exhaust gas purification catalyst for decomposition of such harmful gases is also referred to as a “three-way catalyst”, and commonly has a honeycomb-shaped monolith substrate made of cordierite or the like and a catalyst coating layer formed thereon by wash coating of a slurry including a noble metal particle having catalyst activity and an auxiliary catalyst having oxygen storage capacity (OSC).
Various approaches have been made in order to enhance purification efficiency of the exhaust gas purification catalyst. There is known, for example, a procedure where a void is formed in a catalyst coating layer in order to enhance diffusivity of exhaust gas in the catalyst coating layer. For example, known methods for forming a void in a catalyst coating layer involve increasing the particle size of a catalyst particle, or use of a pore-forming material which disappears in firing of a catalyst at the final stage of production to provide a void. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a method where a void is provided by adding magnesia having a particle size of 0.1 to 3.0 μm to form a catalyst layer.
If a void is provided in a catalyst layer, however, the thickness of the catalyst layer is increased due to the void, and therefore the pressure loss of the catalyst may be increased to cause engine output power and/or fuel efficiency to be lowered. In addition, the void provided by any of the above methods has the following problem, for example: the strength of the catalyst layer is decreased, or a sufficient effect is not obtained because of poor void linkage. In view of such a problem, for example, Patent Literature 2 describes a method where a carbon compound material having a predetermined shape is mixed and is allowed to disappear in catalyst firing to thereby provide a void in a catalyst layer, the void having a mode in the frequency distribution with respect to the depth to length ratio (D/L) in the cross section of 2 or more.